Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sliding door latch for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a sliding door latch for a vehicle, which detachably fixes a front sliding door and a rear sliding door which slidably move forward and backward in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle to open/close a door opening of a vehicle body, to the vehicle body.
Description of Related Art
In general, a vehicle compartment having a predetermined size, which a driver or an accompanied passenger thereof can board is formed in a vehicle and a vehicle compartment opening/closing door is installed in a vehicle body in order to open/close the vehicle compartment.
In the case of a car, the vehicle compartment opening/closing door includes a front sliding door installed in a front side of a car in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle and a rear sliding door installed in a rear side of the car in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle and the front sliding door and the rear sliding door are generally installed in a vehicle body to be rotatable via a hinge.
In the case of a van in which a lot of people can ride, the vehicle compartment opening/closing door is configured to open/close the vehicle compartment while slidably moving forward and backward in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle.
In the case of a sliding type vehicle compartment opening/closing door of the van, the vehicle compartment opening/closing door opens the vehicle compartment by moving backward in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle, and closes the vehicle compartment by moving forward in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle, and as a result, an opening/closing required space required for opening/closing the door is smaller than the hinge type vehicle compartment opening/closing door of the car and a door opening formed in the vehicle body can be fully opened even in the small opening/closing required space.
However, the sliding type vehicle compartment opening/closing door in the related art requires three support and guide rails supporting an upper portion, a middle portion, and a lower portion of the door while opening/closing the door and components related therewith to increase a weight and the number of components of the vehicle and degrade a degree of freedom of a design of the vehicle.
As a result, a 2-rail type vehicular sliding door is being developed, which supports the sliding door only with a door rail mounted on the vehicle compartment opening/closing door and a vehicle body rail mounted on the vehicle body to be slidably movable. In a 2-rail type vehicular sliding door, the development of a door latch became necessary, which can detachably fix a front sliding door and a rear sliding door to the vehicle body while the front sliding door and the rear sliding door close a vehicle body door opening.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.